


节日风波

by sudi829



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles, Xenoblade Chronicles 2, ゼノブレイド 2
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 00:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13512849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sudi829/pseuds/sudi829
Summary: 现paro。





	节日风波

似乎是有什么广告车正从街上穿行而过，零星飘进室内的节日音乐让坐在桌前的人微微向着窗户偏过了头。有一缕冬季的光线因而晒着了这张侧脸，为这张细腻的面孔擦上了一层柔和且柔性的薄金色，也由此让从对面角度看着她这张面孔的人本日头一次地产生了“自己是在和女性聊天”的自觉。

但这自觉到底只持续了短暂的瞬间。重新自窗户的方向回过头来的女性——以她那一张的确颇具中性美感的面孔——再次开了口，就此便从擅于诱人遐想的那阵柔光中将男人拉扯回了现实。

而现实即为日常。

就在现实所面临的眼下，于此番临近节日的前夕，他们的日常正为“小小的危机”所考验，以至于自己不得不和眼前的“这个家伙”一起坐在客厅里，展开一场如作战会议般的谈话。

“抱歉，让你看见了我手忙脚乱的样子。”

他听见坐在对面的人先行向自己致了一声歉，可所述的此番歉意之于他看来倒是并没什么大不了的。于是，就像是为了推开这些无用的客套寒暄一般，他随口让进展在双方之间的话题直指向了收集情报的环节。

“距离‘她’回来还有多久？”

“这个嘛……修剪发尾、烫过之后再做修护……我想还得有一个小时左右吧。”

一个小时左右吗？那么情况就还不能算是“迫在眉睫”——不，该说是有颗定时炸弹正在分分秒秒地倒数着爆炸的时限吧？

体会着仍能被一丝照进窗来的阳光轻易转移走注意力的此一份暴风雨前最后的宁静，这样想着的他用手指击打着桌面，而后抬眼打量了面前所谓的作战会议，心里竟对坐在对面的人莫名其妙地有了些许只应存在于同志或战友之间的连带感……

但倘若光是为了体会什么连带感，自己可没必要陪这个家伙一起傻坐在这里。至此，就如同是为了体现出自己坐在这里陪同的有效意义所在，于情报多少已凑齐了的此刻，他一声不吭地直起了靠在椅背上的背脊，决定独自在头脑里重新梳理一遍至今为止发生的事态经过。

首先，作为从头梳理这一步骤中最基本的基本——诱使整桩事态发生的“关键词”……毋庸置疑，是某一款他在事先并未了解过什么具体情报、也不太能够与同类产品分出什么区别的所谓“现已停产”的香水。

当然了，拥有这瓶香水的人既不可能是自己、也并不是那个正坐在自己对面的家伙，而是眼下还在外面什么地方毫不知情地做着头发的他们的另一名同居人：“她”，迦具土；顺带一提，此名尚还对事件毫不知情的女性也是当今正默默梳理事态之人的胞姐，同时还是坐在对面“那个”的闺友……

搁在桌面上的手指又下意识地连连敲打了两三下。将本次事件所牵扯到的人际关系简单的概括到了这里，他不由得出自于感性地叹了口气。

虽然以一名男性的思维神经和关注视角，他全不清楚自己的姐姐平日里所喜好、追求着的化妆品牌；可这一次，纵使是他也大约是知道那瓶“现已停产”的香水正如字面意思一样，是麻烦得早已并非能够在想起来时随便去一趟店里就轻松买上一瓶带回家来的东西。

这也难怪，毕竟香水的主人得是在半个多月前把涂写着一长串字母的心愿单贴得满屋子都有，以至于自己每次想要开冰箱拿个牛奶又或是坐在对面的那个家伙早晚去阳台给花浇水时，都会不得不潜移默化地把“难求、断货、绝版”等等一系列的高规格标签烙印进心里；而今天早晨那个求购狂人罕见地主动跑向门口等着收取快件时焦躁不安的种种表现，无疑也强化了一种他人从旁观察时看进眼里的观念——在短期之内，这一瓶香水在她心中所占据的地位，恐怕会相当之高……

——可以想象得到，既然是好不容易才到了手的东西，购买者估计就连烫头发的间隙也舍不得打瞌睡，至始至终都还恋恋不舍地想着这瓶香水吧？

只要稍加推理，梳理事态之人就并不难得出如此一番合情合理的猜测。只不过事到如今，多去考虑玻璃质地的香水瓶到底能不能承载得住购买者如此之高的重视，也已经不具有什么太大的意义了。因为就在当下的这一时点，那一瓶刚得来的香水已和所有牢牢根植于二名同居者心中的观念一起，被打碎成了另一幅惨不忍睹的样貌——

像是为了配合自身梳理事态回顾情况的节奏，他在此时抬起了自己的视线，随后恰到好处地将集中思绪的聚光灯落在了眼前桌子的对面。

那是在距今十分钟之前，由自己眼前这名正用双手交叠着撑住下巴，出于同样深切意识到了事态进展的不容乐观性而从神情中透露出了一股懊丧的家伙干的蠢事。

根据事先供述和快速交谈，他得知到那一瓶关键的香水是在肇事人专注于吸现场地毯上的灰尘时，被吸尘器的把手碰翻的。

眼下，在已打开了现场——迦具土私室的窗户做好了通风换气工作的现在，关上了通往现场房门的二人：即肇事人和第一发现人都一同转移到了那股稀罕味道相对不怎么浓烈的客厅里，继而双双在桌边坐下展开了如今这一场小小的会议。

而将要在会议上讨论的事项，以及预期会议将要达成的目的也都很是明确：总之，在产品已然停产、各类大众渠道纷纷宣告售罄的现在，再取得同款香水的可能性已注定是趋近于不可能的渺茫。要说全盘接受香水主人将会提出的种种要求，尽全力针对损失进行的“赔偿”和“弥补”，那自然都是理所当然且另当别论的；故而现今赶在事态曝光前展开的本次作战会议，与会双方比起需要齐心协力、共同出谋划策在物质与经济的大方向上协商出一套用于解决的方案，他们二人的考虑重心无疑更倾向于该如何以最妥善、最委婉的形式，在大致约一个小时的时限过后，妥善地予以解决受害人更加情绪层面上的问题……

仔细地将事态梳理至此，感到明摆在门面上的情况已然清晰，早前保持了良久沉默的他终于略微耸了一下肩膀，觉得也该是到了开口道出自己心中所想真实观点的时候了。

“向她道歉。”

他看见坐在对面的人应声抬起了搁在交叠双手上的下巴，这让他不禁产生了一种自己的提议可谓正是一针见血的错觉，嘴上也就不紧不慢地将观点继续说了下去：“反正她总会原谅你的。”

没错，在今天失手打碎了香水的这家伙，不论怎样看都并不是个毛躁冒失的人，而他也确实无法想象同住屋檐下的这两个人当真闹翻的样子。毕竟说起眼前的这个家伙和自己的姐姐，她俩之间的关系的确是好得甚至偶尔就会让旁观者的他打从心底的感到一阵嫉妒。

如此一来，从“道歉”过渡到“被原谅”的过程，无论怎样看来都该是顺理成章的……

那么这家伙现在到底是在困扰些什么呢？又为什么死死地皱着眉头不肯放松？

顺利地表述过了自己的观点，他感到等待对方答复的过程似乎格外地需要耗费耐心。往后，就在又一阵足以听清窗外街上往来行人的谈笑和车辆起步等细微动静的沉默过后，他看见坐在自己对面的人轻轻眨了一下眼睛。

“是啊，我当然会那么做。”说着，对方仿佛是无意识地稍稍低下了面孔，使得藏在眼里的懊丧神色一时之间全都被盖在了纤长的睫毛下，“只是一想到她会露出怎样遗憾又悲伤的表情……”

“明明就要过节了”，在不无自责的语气中所说出的最后小半句话融入了一声微弱的叹息里。随即，就像是能透过这声微弱的叹息同步看见对方所想象的画面，他也多少有所感同身受地陷入进了某种莫名其妙的低落之中，直到片刻过后才又突然醒悟：因为这一点微不足道的小事就与对方产生共鸣，这也实在是过于愚蠢了。

“那么说成是我干的，怎么样？这种事常有。就说我进她房间想找找开信箱的钥匙，在翻抽屉的时候碰倒的。”

几乎不加斟酌的，一句说来轻巧的提议就已经自他这里脱口而出：与其浪费彼此的时间在这里思来想去一些毫无新意的愧疚，不如干脆换从别的思路考虑一下责任的转嫁怎么样呢？

只要稍稍改变一下在梳理事件的经过中提取到的“关键词”，将注重还原细节的“香水”扩展为“他人的物品”这一大类……

这样想着，他都忍不住要当着懊丧的对方的面摊开自己的双手了。因为如此一来便会发现，只要换作和这家伙无关，与今日所见情节相类似的意外在这个屋檐之下，竟会变得不怎么值得去多加大惊小怪。

自己和迦具土——在身为姐弟偶尔进彼此的房间找东西或纯粹闲逛时，她碰翻自己的人偶收集品而自己撞倒她的粉底液；亦或是她擅自拿自己的木刀硬撬打不开的密封罐而自己用她随手乱放的眉笔写便签的事……诸如此类相似的相互冒犯在自己和迦具土之间可谓是司空见惯，而一旦习惯了彼此之间种种不客气的行为之后再去单独估算某一次事件的情节严重程度，那么用于评判的标准想必也会相应的有所降低吧？

就在一时之间，他多少有些止不住头脑中奇诡却也真实的逻辑推理，然而适时干扰了这一番思考的声音却很快便从对面传了过来。

“但你们并不会在彼此真正重视的东西上失手。”

清晰听入耳中的话语也让他实时调转了思绪的方向。

怎么，为什么要在这里突然提起所谓的迦具土“重视的东西”这一个概念？这是在暗指自己所联想到的其他案例之中，其实并不存在有与此次受损香水同样挂有“停产”标签的东西吗？不，太天真了……

有过，还真有过。虽然只有那么一次，想来是发生在面前这个因借宿而与己同居一处的家伙，某一次趁着放法定长假回家探亲的时候，自己不谨慎地吃掉了迦具土放在这张桌上的点心……那盘点心说来也是某家名店应季推出的季节限定产品，而犯错的时机又恰好赶上了供应期限的最后一天，以至于那一次的情形之惨烈到从自己设法加以“赔偿”直至等她消气的期间里，家中的气氛都可以说成是“冷战”也不为过——

纵使上一桩被思考者视为前车之鉴的案例，其全部的流程至今也还仍旧历历在目，但为了避免将眼下分明极其简单的事态重新变得更为复杂，他忍住没有说出这一件烙印在记忆之中的惨痛教训。而与此同时，正是在把到口的话语吞回腹中之际，他便猛地有所意识：对面恐怕也恰恰是在利用自己的这些考虑，以一种极其巧妙的方式，拒绝了自己先前“接手”责任的提案。

原来如此，真是擅长谈话又为人老实。难怪都同在一个屋檐下，相比起与迦具土的日常拌嘴，自己和这家伙打交道的经历就显得平静单调许多。似乎除却互相切磋时的胜负及晨跑距离上的比较之外，自己和她交流起来就总是相安无事，几乎并未起过什么太大的争执。

同样都是“女性”，这种区别和差距到底是什么呢？

当顺水推舟的思考至此，经由常年同居带来的切身体会，他不禁感受到了有某种明显呈现在心情之上的起伏促使自己非得顺着明知已然走偏的思绪，将头脑中一番与“作战会议”之目的毫不相关的思考继续展开下去：不，自己倒并不至于会认为迦具土在身为“女性”的方面上，会有什么不及面前这家伙之处——身为亲弟弟，他好歹认为自己有比其他任何人都更加偏向胞姐的义务；并且哪怕退一万步，若是纯粹以一名“男性”的眼光去看待迦具土，他也能理解到一番经由细心打理、雕琢而出的容姿和谈吐都算得上是颇具名媛风韵，以至于那些只在亲近者面前表露出的“任性”，有时倒也可以被伶牙俐齿地解释为是一种可爱的弱点……

可眼前的这家伙又是怎样？

尽管她不可能对那些东西毫无了解……就以他所见，既然能和自己的姐姐聊到一起，那便证明了眼前的这家伙对于迦具土所热衷的那些美容话题多半不至于兴趣全无。只是每当住在身边的两名女性凑在一起对着杂志月刊一阵嘀咕之后，他倒也并没见谈过这些话题的她去积极地买些什么化妆品回来。

以及，他还能举出另一个实例。这家伙和迦具土身为一处屋檐之下的同居人，自然就常会在双休日里结伴出门；而但凡二人一同出门，自己在十次之中总能有七八次于中途收到手机短信：“在便利店。如有需要，请告知。”若是自己视实际情况对其加以回复说，“电影散场了？”或是“逛完街了？”，那么重新发来的标准答案之一便是“迦具土想趁机在附近做个美甲，我在四周围随便走走，等一下就一起回来”，俨然一副从闺友到男友都要一手包办的架势——可靠归可靠，却也并不怎么能彰显出什么动人的魅力来……

——所以，有时是真没法把她当成“女性”去看待。这恐怕并不全是自己的过错。

毕竟只要粗略地去考虑一下，从这家伙搬来同住的三四年之间，如此雷同之举总归是见得很多。而周旋此中时的她不论说话做事都多半方法灵活又毫无破绽，着实很少给旁人见识到其身上值得怜惜之处的可趁之机……

于此，切实地经历了一番体会起来像是有些令人扼腕的罗列之后，如同水面上徐徐扩张的波纹渐渐趋于静止，分心者又在一瞬之间止住了多余的思绪。那回神的原因倒也不外乎其他，只无非于是他在突然之间意识到了——到此为止，自己头脑之中思考的重点偏离得实在是太过厉害，以至于早从几分钟之前在正事之上就已然是效率全无。

必须重新回到原点，重新审视现时点最为重要的目的。

他轻轻咋了一下舌。

自己之所以坐在这里，是为了解决摆在眼前的问题——好不容易快件送来的停产香水还没留上一天就已被不慎打碎了。眼下的他们正迫切地想要找到一个方案，企图能以最委婉的方式告知迦具土：那一股从今往后可能再也闻不到的香味，如今已经随开窗通风而去的事实。

当然了，他当然是出于不想在节日前夕多看见自己的姐姐露出不愉快的表情、竭力想让她受到的伤害降到最低，才自主自愿地坐在这里的。但与此同时，他也认为自己绝对没有隔着一张桌子看着坐在对面的那个家伙因一次失手就愧疚自责不已的兴趣……

随即，就以久坐后想要换一换动作般的要领，他自然而然地在挺直背脊的基础上又抬起了视线。而恰在此时，就在相隔一张方桌之远处，他看见本来把下巴搁在手背上的对方也正巧抬起脸来。

数秒之间，从好歹能算是同一阵营的双方眼里投出的视线在沉默之中交错。他看见情绪变化向来缓和的对方，脸上先是露出了微笑，继而坦然地开口。

“——多谢你的安慰。只是看来此事确实就像你所说的……除了直接坦白道歉以外，终归也没更好的说明办法。”

他又多花了一两秒来理解对方微笑之中的意图。

也就是说——“放弃抵抗”？

面对着口中宣告要放弃抵抗的对方，他感到一阵吃惊，可又很快认清，这吃惊的原因到底理应是与对方作出的选择本身无关——毕竟他很清楚：这家伙就是这样一个老实的人，也很难指望她会有什么花哨的想法和行为……

然而这样一来，不就另有一些事相对地变得奇怪起来了吗？

在稍嫌缺乏条理的自问之下，他不禁以双臂抱胸，仔细体会起了自身遇上的这一番难以轻易解明的情况：这很奇怪。既然她的说法和做法都仍旧在可以预想的范围之内，那么自己感受到的这一种类似于“吃惊”的情绪，还有胸口心脏加速跃动的现象该是因何而起的？

以及，虽然知晓“作战会议”已在得出一个明确结论的情况下结束、明了事态在当下已变得与己无关之际，为何自己竟没法立刻起身离席，反倒是依然坐在气温比起自己的房间要低上一截的客厅里；甚至下意识地就对着那家伙所提出的“在迦具土回来之前我们喝点儿茶吧”的提议加以了赞同的点头——这又是怎么一回事？

他还没想明白。但本应当等同于一颗定时炸弹的倒数计时般格外紧张的一分一秒，竟都在从杯口缓慢蒸腾起来的水雾之中，在时而所能听见的窗外的动静之中意外安逸地过去了。

直到钥匙扭动门锁转了一圈的声响盖过了其他细微嘈杂，从门口传来。

坐在桌子对面的人由此做了一次深呼吸。而他也不禁有了一种迫于时限将近，使得从茶杯上移开的手指都略略地有些发起凉来的感受。

“我回来了，今天外面好冷——……哎呀，怎么了你们两个？表情都这么严肃？”

耳中听见了这一番询问的二人，便是在此时应着推门的声响转头看去。随之映入了他们眼中的，理所当然的是与招呼声同步进门来的女性脸上细致的妆容——无疑，这是一名本就有着相当出色容貌的女性；而包含第一眼就能看见的妆容在内，优秀的天资上再经过了本人一番显而易见的用心打理，最后呈现出来的成果自然也就格外地能够引出旁人发自心底的赞美。

只是碍于心事，比起欣赏这份美丽，眼下身在客厅内的两个人都不约而同地以有些凝重的视线看着她脱下身上厚重的外套、取下勾在手臂上的手提包挂上了门前的衣帽架，又小心的抬手将披散在肩头的鬈发捋到背后。以至于在现时点尚还无法理解家中气氛之所以会如此沉闷的女性在仔细理顺了自己刚经过护理的头发之后，便全然无法抑制地向着与自己同居一处屋檐下的二人露出了不解的神色。

“发生什么了？”

当重复的询问再度从她的口中落下之际，想必任何人都能明白，事态至此也就到了再无可回避也再无可拖延的时候。

“——迦具土，听我说。”

试图引入话题的声音于此在客厅中适时响起。而落在旁人的耳中，尽管这一番诉说目的极其明确的开头在口吻上绝不能算作缺乏底气，却终归也是显得比起平日要更加小心翼翼：“今早送到的香水，就是放在桌上的那瓶……”

“香水？”

倾听着闺友说法的女性复述了一遍提到的物品。此后，仅仅只过了数秒——或许是被周遭沉闷的气氛激发起了与生俱来的第六感，又或许是出自于日常生活中的经验之谈，从上前一步的迦具土脸上竟展现出了一副颇具危机意识的表情：“难道……”

难道是被谁打碎了吗？

纵使没有将不吉的猜测直接说出口，可就在下一刻，自从她进门以后还赶不及开口说上一句话的弟弟，便立刻觉察到了亲姐姐的视线已在第一时间移动到了自己的脸上。

——真是令人倍感熟悉的尖锐。

暗自评价着姐姐投来的眼神，他深切地意识到了似乎根本就用不着提前去想什么“责任转嫁”的说辞和手段。但凡出了什么差错，迦具土即刻默认自己为第一嫌疑人，这才是事件发生之后最为自然而然的走向……

因此，任凭自身暴露在一番露骨的怀疑之下，他也只好无可奈何地耸了一下肩膀、继续保持着一言不发加以忍耐。直至听见自己身边已然站起身来的那个家伙再次主动开了口——就如她之前于“作战会议”上所说的方案一般：以最为直截了当的歉意，极为轻易地将歪曲的误解扳回到了事实的正轨上。

“是我失手。”当加以说明的同时，致歉者也在表露于外的歉意驱使之下，微微低下了脸：“非常对不起，我知道那一款已经没那么容易买到了，不过我会尽力设法弥补……”

此时此刻，缘于从真正的肇事人口中听见了坦诚的说法，迦具土的视线亦跟着从此前认定的嫌疑人身上移开……他估摸着从那缓缓扭开脸的动作之中透露而出的一丝“不情不愿”理应只是自己的错觉；然而若是以此动作作为媒介，去关注起如今正以行为做出表态的迦具土本人——在她的视线从自己的脸上移向了那家伙的过程之中，该怎么说呢？并非当事人的他突然察觉到了姐姐此时的脸色，恐怕并没有自己和那家伙预先设想得那么难看。

不如说，还显得极其平静？

虽然他向来都很明白，在分别对待自己与对待那家伙时，迦具土的态度上总是存在有如同焰心与外焰般的温度差距。但如今笼罩住客厅的平和在某种层面上，是不是比起自己曾诱发的“冷战”还要更加壮观？眼见的现实，让他不禁考虑起了是否应该借此机会来重新评估一番眼前二人之间的亲密程度，可一瞬之间闪现在理智中的火花，到底还是制止了他用过于温吞的态度去看待面前的事态。

不，这实在是不自然——

于思绪火花亮起的这一刻，他已同步从旁仔细观察起了受害人脸上的表情，并且更为肯定地得出了自己的结论：这不是单纯的从“道歉”到“被原谅”的过程，眼下的情况另有些不对劲；恐怕在这一起事故之中，还另有什么被自己和那家伙遗漏掉的线索……

怎么，这不就重新变得有意思起来了吗？一番即刻从脑海中涌现而出的念头，差一点就让他露出了不合时宜的微笑，而本来趋于旁观的态度也随之变得积极了起来。在这一刻，就像是想要更多地寻求一些在场他人的判断那般的，他看向了此时仍旧微微低着头的那家伙。只不过碍于道歉态度之诚恳，对方似乎是没能察觉到上述情况中的疑点。

于是，他继而犹豫起了自己是该由此介入还是接着静观其变。只好在到了下一秒，眼前略显停滞的事态便再度被迦具土的言语所推动。

“等一下，先冷静的告诉我，”这句话是对正低头道歉的人说的：“被打碎的是放在桌上那一瓶……大概这么大的那瓶，没错吧？”

边说着，此前曾拨弄过鬈发的纤细手指边在脸颊边稍微的比划了一下。他随即意识到有关这一处证据的详细情况，自己实则并不知情，因为当他被动静和短促的惊叫声引进门时，所能看见的就已是摔在地板上的一滩碎片了。至于说得上对香水瓶的原本模样仍留存有记忆的那名失手者，则在新情况被提出的后一个瞬间抬起头来，看着比划在手指之间的长度摆出了十分明显的愣神——看来不论怎样后知后觉，这家伙也可谓是终于对眼前的平静感到了不解，但她暂且还是颇为肯定地先行点了一下头。

而接下来，更令人不解的情况发生了。

之前要说保持着平静，然而可以确定其自身利益是确实受到了损害的迦具土还仍旧对着肇事人稍稍地皱着眉头。可到了对方点过了头的这一会儿，他竟从姐姐的脸上看见了一种彻底松了一口气的表情——

“那就好。没关系，那个摔了就摔了……我这么说，你应该能明白吧？”

“——麻烦请说明得连我也能听明白。”

像是顾忌于最为关键的核心线索，有可能就此被面前你知我知的平和气氛草率地带过，他毅然出声提问。随后，他便看见姐姐如其所愿地因这句提问扭头看了自己一眼，脸上的表情也如自己所预想到一般的略带点嫌弃，但到头来还是对着处在情况之外的弟弟做出了详细的说明。

“放在桌上的香水是我另外分装出来的小瓶。只要我放在柜子里的大瓶没事就好。”

也就是说，“由于还另有备品”，以至于这家伙此次失手造成的损失实则并没有预想得那么重大……等一等，这是什么意思？

哪怕知晓了这番说明的字面意思，却仍然没法真正理解此中含义的他放下了抱胸的双臂。而无视于自己还在梳理情况的弟弟，重新转向了另一边的迦具土则以听来柔和的语调，继续往后解释到：

“嗯……我也知道一口气买一大瓶是有点奢侈。但好不容易找到还有存货的店家，对面也说已经不剩下其他规格的库存了。一想到说不定是最后的机会，就咬牙买了下来。第一次买这么多，瓶子有点沉呢。”

他从旁零碎的听着，同时动着脑子试图跟上展现在眼前的这一番属于女性的思路：如此说来，除了辨认得出心愿单上写着的商品名，自己可是没法透过一层又一层的快件盒与包装盒看清商品实物的大小；而此时从姐姐口中道出的解释，大概也正好证明了那个应该比自己更便于了解情况的家伙在事先也同样未能获得关于此方面的信息。

所以，在这样的大前提之下，“得知桌上的香水被摔碎以后的迦具土”心情究竟会有怎样的发展——这一设问的结果说到底是等同于某人装进盒子里的猫……

——好吧，认输了，认输。

碍于本次直到谜底揭晓后才能一览证据全貌的事态实在过于特殊，他不得不在心中作出了举双手投降的行为。

毕竟，先不说本以为早已理清的事件经过在进入本应算是扫尾的最终环节后，又突然迎来了大幅度跳跃的展开；而且这展开的方式，显然又正好命中了自己身为一名对化妆品常识缺乏了解的男性知识层面上的盲点——于是，在不仅对待事态的展开，甚至对未知盲点的存在本身也感到好奇的情况之下，他忍不住出声提出了质疑：“可我看你收件的时候面带笑容，一点也不像觉得沉。”

“难道你连收到期待已久的快件时理所当然的心情也不能明白？所以说男人才……”

不，那倒不至于——就寻常的道理而言，不管是香水还是别的什么，人买到想要的东西后会感到心情愉快，这一点自己当然可以理解。不过对于某样只能一点一点使用的物品所怀有的欲望，到头来竟强烈得诱发出了“多了总比没有好”的观点，这种情况难道也是理所当然的？

他在这一刻不禁感受到了所谓的“女性”也许比自己此前认为得还要更加难懂，并且就像试图得到一些参考那样地，把视线投向了同样在性别上是“女性”的那个家伙；可非常令人遗憾的是展露在他面前的也只不过是一张出于难以料到的真相而变得略显惊讶的面孔……还有凝视着闺友脸上的笑容时，有所表露出来一丝痕迹的安心。

而仿佛是与这分安心产生了共鸣，迦具土随即便重新将语调轻快柔和如闲谈般的话语转向了她：

“但是不管他们男人怎么想，没想到连你也会一起跟着误会……不过乍看之下会产生误会也没办法。毕竟嘛，能有一大瓶自己喜欢的香水在手时的心情虽然很好，可那种瓶子实在是不方便带着出门。刚好我记得自己还留了以前用同款时剩下的瓶子，所以就干脆拿它分装了一下。让你以为是原装了？”

这个时候，碍于回忆起了迦具土从拿着快件进入房间，到出门做头发之间的时间间隔极近，身为弟弟的他忍不住再次插嘴：“但是收件后几分钟内就完成了分装，你的喜悦消退得真快啊？”

“哎呀，对于自己的手提包向来放不下比化妆镜更大的东西，我可是很有自知之明的哦？和某些人不一样。”

回敬不消数秒钟便伶牙俐齿的还来。他假装瑟缩了一下，这才从周遭有些僵硬的气氛中察觉到像是由于介入话题的次数过多，一颗本来和自己相距较远的定时炸弹在不知何时竟已被传递到了自己的手上。

如此看来，也只好有赖那个家伙出面缓和客厅里的气氛和姐姐的心情了？就在他颇为无奈地做着这样考虑的下一秒，用不着朝旁使什么眼色，一番解围的搭话已经自主自动的及时响起。

“——得知犯的错误侥幸没有太过深刻，以及能得到你宽容的原谅，这真是太好了。”

边在嘴上这样说着，拥有闺友这一身份的那家伙边比之前更加走近了迦具土一步。

“但是我不能什么都不做，迦具土。我想给你一些补偿。有什么我能做的吗？请提出来。”

他观察到姐姐的注意力，在一瞬之间就从针对着自己而起的那分不满意之中脱离了出来。一时之间，客厅内的两名女性互相凝视着对方，神情之中无疑不透露着亲爱。待到数秒之后，总算有一番语气中全无挟带半点不快的话语，从陷入了某种考虑的迦具土口中吐露而出。

“是啊，虽说香水还有很多，但方便携带的小瓶子却被打碎了。这很让人头疼。所以请给我买分装瓶……不……”

将自己的要求说到这里，略显刻意的顿了顿话音，迦具土的脸上随之展露出了笑容。

“光是买分装瓶回来可不够哦？要和我一起用……”

“哎？”

就在对方不经意地发出的一句疑惑的反问之下，提出了要求的香水主人也看似十分迷人的歪了歪头。

“可以的吧？和我用一样的香水？”

颇有魅力的将催促、期待和要求都在话语中混合为一，她凝望着她。直到曾应答过将会接受一切所提条件的一方在这道满含期冀的视线下作出了应许。

“我明白了，要是这样能让你感到高兴。”

“我很高兴，你用起来一定很合适……”

便是在此时此刻，待到可能所有的一切矛盾都全然被解开以后，客厅内反倒变得越发热切起来的氛围，不禁让未加入对话之中的旁人抬了一下眉毛。

就从发展在自己眼前的事态之中，他感受到了由女性之间进行着对话时引发出来的如同开着花一样的气氛。

——看来这里是没自己什么事了。

边关注着眼前的动态，他边在真切地想要退避三舍的念头之中考虑着撤退回自己房间里去的时机。于此一来，极为偶然的，正是在他那颗被“试图尽早寻求到安逸”的惰性促使着重新运转起来的头脑里，竟再度有所灵光一现——让他突然想到了能由零散收集到的最后一点情报拼凑起来的一些碎片：等等，这整件事里还有一点不对劲的地方。

根据已知事实，迦具土在收到快件送来的香水之后明明急着用小瓶做了分装，可到头来却是把分好的瓶子留在了房间的桌子上，并未顺手装进包里带着出门……为什么？

由此，尽管只不过是一番从突发的疑问中随随便便的予以展开，又随随便便地推进了下去的临场假想，但依他的猜测，能够解释迦具土这一番不对劲行为的原因恐怕只有一个——她这不是早就盘算好了吗？

当下单在分量上足以另外装满一个小瓶都还绰绰有余的香水之际，她恐怕就已经同时想好了要找到机会，把自己爱用的香水也塞给那家伙一瓶。

如此一来，若是代入这一前提来思考本次发生的事件：尽管分装好的小瓶香水不慎被想要赠送的对象打碎，使得她于意料之外的波折中损失了一些香水，可这一次的失手却实则是增加了提出赠予时的名正言顺……原来如此，这可真是一番不错的计策；可谓是哪怕瞄准的目标敏锐地觉察到了自己落入了网中，到头来也根本无从挣扎的万全之策——

于是，将自己思考得出的结论暂且搁置在了一边，他再度定睛看向了面前那个垂首微笑、表现得有些害羞的家伙。也正是在这个时候，于记忆的全力协助下，他竟不可避免地回想起了在大约一个小时之前，当自己进入了意外发生的现场帮忙开窗通风时嗅到的那一股略带甜香的芬芳气味。

“到底还是‘女性’？到底还是女性……”

这样朴素的想法不禁再次与从窗外投入室内来的冬季的阳光一起，与从路过窗外的广告车上奏响的节日音乐一起，短暂却也真切地萦绕在了观者的心头。

 

—FIN—


End file.
